


Set Sail

by OBlivious



Series: Orlando Bloom [1]
Category: Orlando Bloom - Fandom
Genre: Childhood Trauma, Cliff - Freeform, Fear, Flashbacks, Jump - Freeform, Medical Trauma, Memories, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Trauma, bungee jumping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 22:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2043345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OBlivious/pseuds/OBlivious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes it will be past trauma that slaps us in the face of a challenge. For Orlando Bloom, jumping off a cliff had him shaking for an hour before he made the move. Everything in life needs to either help us move forward or put to rest in our past, and that comes with facing our fears. For <em>a ship is safe in harbor, but that's not what ships are for.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Set Sail

The heart races time, the ears pound, the eyes close, and the fear remembers. My body refuses to cooperate. It is a familiar feeling, yet it is several times maximized. I steal a peak below, like a child who plays hide-and-seek. A shiver runs through my spine as if hit by lightening, and I shut them once again. I am a fool. Why am I here? I am bound to end up retreating, like I did each time before...but this time, it is different. This time it is bigger, and this time I brought something with me. If only it braves up, so we can do this together...

It happened less than two years ago, which can be a long time for some, almost nothing for others. As for me, I relive this every moment.

_London, 1998. I was twenty-one years old, partying during a friend's birthday in his apartment with some others. At the height of it, we thought that the roof was a great place to continue. The regular door, having been warped by the weather, was not an option. As the athletic, experienced risk taker among us, I naturally volunteered to open the door from the outside. I wouldn't have thought to doubt the security of a drainpipe, but being rusted and untouched for years, it came loose in the half a moment I hung on to it for. We fell three stories, the drainpipe and I, to land cold on the pavement._

What a silly way to die. But I'm not dead, and neither am I confined to a wheelchair. There is no more than a bother in my back bone, for I am here, and I was here for almost an hour. I do not look at them, but I know that they are waiting for me. They wait to see if I will be defeated by cowardice.

I have a choice. I can give in, or I can push it away. I can be a hero, or I can submit to my past. I can save the chance, and remain whole, safe, and untouched for all my life. Yet is that what I truly desire? The answer is no, because if yes, I would not have come. Fear is exploding inside of me. I know what must be done. A ship is safe in harbor, but that is not what ships are for.

Maybe they'll be surprised, and maybe not. I cannot tell their thoughts, but mine will control the naughty fear. I will let go, and with my body I will hurl my fears. They will shatter, and I will live. I take the fear, and hold it between my fingers. I smile to myself. I do not run away. I do not fall. I do not even jump. I say goodbye to a dock that has been restricting me, and set sail.

**Author's Note:**

> I appreciate all the Kudos, thank you :)


End file.
